Bella Potter Reads
by xJLCSAADFRNCx
Summary: Forced Discontinuation sorry guys will possibly start an after the books thing without the reading the books going up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Girl Harry is called Isabella Nicknames depending on who: Bella/Bell/Bells **_

_**NOT TWILIGHT CROSS! I JUST LIKE THE NAME! Enjoy! **_

_**I don't own HP wish I did though. ;p **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

At number twelve Grimmauled Place trouble brewing between old school rivals...

... I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

He turned to leave, his black travelling cloak billowing behind him.

"Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Snape turned back to face them, sneering.

"I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time."

"Git" muttered Bella quietly so neither Sirius nor Snape heard.

"I'll get to the point, then," said Sirius, over her, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Bella noticed, balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Bella was sure was the handle of his wand. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Bella a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like her father?"

"Yes, I have," said Sirius proudly.

"Well then, you'll know she's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off her," Snape said sleekly.

Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand-tip to his face.

"Sirius!" said Bella loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear her.

"I've warned you, Snivellus," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better -"

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform… gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"

Sirius raised his wand.

"NO!" Bella yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. "Sirius, don't!"

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Bella out of the way, but Bella would not budge.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Snape.

"Bella - get - out - of - it!" snarled Sirius, pushing her aside with his free hand.

The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pyjamas covered by a mackintosh.

"Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!"

He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Bella immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each, trying to force them apart.

"Merlin's beard," said Mr Weasley, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"

Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Bella looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand,

Then there was a flash of gold light. Everyone drawing there wand turned to where the light had just been. And there stood: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Tonks, Mad eye, Luna and Neville (who all looking very confused all pointing there wands at each other.) and Draco.

'Imposters,' growled Moody glaring mainly at Luna and Neville.

'SIRIUS BLACK!' yelled Percy 'GET HIM!' he bellowed pointing his wand at him. Bella stepped in front of her godfather, Sirius tried to move her but she wasn't having it.

'Why, Perce?' She whispered, looking at her 'brother'.

'Don't call me that, Potter!' he snapped.

'Imposters!' said Mad eye louder this time.

'Says the death eater!' spat Neville, remembering Bella's nightmares from sharing a dorm. Bella thought this would be a good time to stop her questions with Percy and intervene.

'Alright everyone calm down,' she said. 'We'll ask security questions.' Mad eye went to open his mouth when Bella interrupted him.

'Prof - Remus can't take Polyjuice so,' she turned to Remus, 'ask me a question.'

Remus smiled at her apologetically. 'As Mad eye probably won't allow the Stag question anymore. What do you hear when a Dementor is close by?' he whispered the last part, Bella sighed.

'I used to hear my parents last moment,' she said quietly. Then looked around the room starting with Mad eye. He was the last imposter she saw so.

'Mad eye, what did you show me the night Ron and Hermione were made prefects?'

'Order of the Phoenix original photo.'

They continued in this like this until.

'Luna,' said Bella 'What are the things only you and I could see?'

'Thestrals,' Luna answered dreamily.

'Correct,' said Bella brightly.

'And Malfoy, you're not an imposter because we don't even like you.' Ron said

'Check it's him anyways,' growled Moody

Bella sighed.

'In Diagon Alley when I first meet you' she began 'What was the last thing you said to me?'

'Why should I -?'

'Just do it,' said Bella irritably.

'What's your surname?' he said arrogantly.

'It's him.'

Bella suddenly looked around.

'Does anyone know where we are?' she said, everyone began to look around realising that they were not where they originally were. The room had light walls and a very long and comfortable looking carpet, a small table was in the centre. In a large circle was a big comfortable looking long sofa it made a perfect circle around the room like a giant curved car seat. Dark chocolate in colour, there was three doors around the room with where they led too written on them.

Kitchen

Bathrooms

Dorms

'What in the devil – '

But before Moody could finish; a bit of parchment landed in Bella's hand.

'What the...'

'Read it out loud' said Hermione.

_'Dear all who are in this room_ – Wait! This is Hermione's writing! Sorry –

_I imagine you are all very confused. But don't worry we are not death eaters! We are from the future. And we have made books, to Bella's huge irritation, about her seven years at Hogwarts including for you! Future events! It's from_ \- Bella groaned.

'What?' said Sirius in a worried voice –

_Bella's point of view, her actions etc._ – Sirius's and a few others' looked half amused and half sympathetic. Snape, Draco and Percy looked furious, they didn't wasn't to know the brats thoughts. –

_Too many people died most were completely avoidable. You have to read all the books, it is important! Don't judge anyone until the end. Especially at the end of the sixth book! Take turns in reading. Time is stopped in your time until the last book is finished. _

_The books will be spread out on the table when you have finished reading this, you cannot pick a book up until it is that books turn to be read. _

_Yes Professor Snape you have to read, as do you Percy. Oh and we won!_

Lots of cheering sounded after this sentence.

_Hoping for a better future. _

_Good luck!_

_Hermione, and others xx _

_June 23rd 1998_

_P.S To prove I am me, we brewed Polyjuice in second year and I had cat hair by mistake, when we faced the troll in first year I froze. And tine is always on my side ;p. _

_P.S.S I hope my past-self kills you for what you put us through! And off the last books you'll know what I mean!_

Bella left the P.S out not wanting to embarrass her best friend. The whole room was silent for a while. Books appeared on the table, Remus curiously went to look at the titles.

'Does she prove -?'

'Yes Prof – I mean Moody, she does,' said Bella, Hermione shoot her a grateful look.

'That P.S is weird,' said Ron changing the subject.

'Very, I wonder what I did.' Bella mused 'Or will do?'

'Something tells me I don't want to know.' Hermione sighed.

'Remus, what are the books called?' asked Mrs Weasley again changing the subject.

'Bella Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bella Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,' Ginny flinched at this. Remus smiled at the next title. 'Bella Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban,' Sirius bowed low and pompously to the group. 'Bella Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bella Potter and the Order of the Phoenix –'

'That will have future in?' queried Tonks

'I presume so,' said Remus smiling at the pink haired witch. 'Bella Potter and the Half Blood Prince,' Snape internally froze panic washing over him. How in the world had Potter found out about that?

'And lastly Bella Potter and the Deathly Hallows.' it was Dumbledore's turn to be fearful.

'Ok,' said Dumbledore keeping himself composed. 'I believe we should read the first book. Who would like to read first?'

'Can we not just read the future ones?' Bella asked looking nervous.

'All the books have been sent for a reason, Miss Potter.' Dumbledore said sympathetically. Miss Potter was she? He'd always called her Bella. He was avoiding her. Bella sighed and looked at Remus.

'I guess will,' said Remus answering Dumbledore's question, he already had the first book in his hand. Having a feeling that Sirius would need a lot of comfort during the books Bella sat beside her godfather.

"**Bella Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" **he read turning the first page.

"**The Girl who lived" **Bella groaned, Sirius put one arm around her, rubbing her arm soothingly.

**X**

**X**

**X **

_**Ok everyone if you remember this story great! It is now on Tumbr as Fanfiction kept deleting it, but I thought I'd give you guys the heads up Bella is back! **_


	2. OMG!

_**Guys I am so honoured that I am seeing so many old familiar names on my favourite and followers lists. You guys are the best fans I could have ever asked for. I was tearing up when I saw the old names. I have edited and tried to improve the grammar. When I get back to England in May I will be improving my Grammar so yeah! **_

_**Remember Bella will only be on Tumblr so this doesn't happen again. Other fanfics will be on both. The 1 shots and after the books etc will be on fanfiction. I will put the Tumblr link on my page and send you a small message via this story so that you know when I have updated Bella. **_

_**The Girl Who Lived is up now!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL **_

_**JLC XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Vanishing Glass

_**Hi guys Vanishing Glass is up, I was wondering if anyone knew how to make it so the chapters have 1 at the top rather than the bottom, I can't seem to get it to work. Thanks **_

_**JLC **_


	4. Working again Sorta

Back working sorta

I haven't fixed the problem but I have found a way to work around it. Vanishing Glass is up!


	5. Letters is up

Ok guys Letters from Noone is up on Tumblr.

Hope to see you there! Please review on here or Tumblr.

Thanks JLC

(wish I could update on here sorry to those who are expecting me too. I will get deleted off again)


	6. keeper of keys up

Keeper of keys is up, I will update next time once I return to England after next week enjoy and don't forget to review.


	7. Sorry next one is up Diagon Alley

"**Diagon Alley," **Snape read.

_**Finally got it up Yay! Sorry for the wait hell at uni and life is making an arse of it self. Please don't forget to review and Actual Dweeb I found your pm funny I hadn't thought of that :p**_


	8. Sorry everyone

:Yes, I remember you...you are the person who lied about having permission from JK Rowling's agents to post your story. Except that you didn't tell them that you were copying verbatim the intellectual property belonging to Ms Rowling. You had your account deleted more than once. And, because more than one person believed your lies, they lost their accounts, too.

A thief and a liar.

Well, I had no trouble whatsoever finding your copyright infringing story on Tumblr. I also had not trouble finding the TOS...you know, the things you agreed to abide by when you post your story? Well, it seems that they have a rule against copyright infringement, too. I will be forwarding the pertinent information to the Blair Partnership shortly.

I wonder what will happen...

:What is really sad is that you know what you are doing is wrong.

:Oh, and these little note go against the TOS of this site

Reported.

_**I'm sorry everyone but I am done. This little coward with no life has nothing better to do then to harass me for nearly five years now. Bella and I thank you for your support. But I am done with all the shit. I'm not finishing this story. At the moment I am kind of wondering if I even want to continue writing anthing. I have multiple new fanfictions. But I am just so drained and fed up with these losers. So I am taking it down. **_

_**Again Bella and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts thank you for supporting her and trying to read. **_

_**And you cowardly little waste of space, why don't you go and try and find something to do with your life you nasty little troll. Don't bother sending me anymore messages cause I am not going to read them. The fact you do this in your free time makes me wonder… **_

_**Good bye from reading the books Bella may be back in another way. I am going to give myself time to calm down. **_

_**Lots of love and thanks **_

_**JLC and Bella. **_


End file.
